


The Middle And The End

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Crack, Crack and Angst, Frostcup - Freeform, Gen, Hijack, M/M, bread au, okay but Hic and Jack are both slices of bread in this?, so when I say crack I really really mean crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was an End Slice and he knew what that meant for him—and he wasn’t even the <i>Front</i> End Slice, either, no, he was the <i>Back</i> one, and that made things even worse. No one ever paid attention to the End Slices, but at least the Front ones got the brief contact of being passed by for the Middle Slices—Back End Slices got nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle And The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2013 HiJack Week Challenge Day Six (General AU.)
> 
> Uh, yeah. So hijackingyourlife at Tumblr gave me this idea and so I wrote it and... it was supposed to be crack and then just turned out to be crack _and_ absolutely _horrifying_. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry. So sorry. idek what else to say. XD;

****

**THE MIDDLE AND THE END  
By Senashenta**

Jack was an End Slice and he knew what that meant for him—and he wasn’t even the _Front_ End Slice, either, no, he was the _Back_ one, and that made things even worse. No one ever paid attention to the End Slices, but at least the Front ones got the brief contact of being passed by for the Middle Slices—Back End Slices got nothing at all. 

He had known what his fate would be right from the beginning, when he and the others had been packaged in the factory, wrapped in plastic, sealed and shipped out to hungry consumers everywhere. It was only a matter of time—and not much of it, considering the family who had bought he and his comrades had three children—before he would be tossed aside. 

It was through rumors that Jack first heard about the Misshapen One. It wasn’t unusual for there to be a Slice or two that didn’t quite fit the form of the others, and for them it was practically expected, as they had been dropped on the way from the shopping bag to the cupboard. A little pressure in the wrong place could scar a Slice for life, however long or short it might be in the end. 

And so this poor soul, the one who had suffered the most from their little mishap, was passed by time and again as the family made their way through their ranks, pushed aside because it was _different_ , because it didn’t _fit right_. Jack could relate. 

Jack learned the Misshapen Slice was actually a he one morning just as the family’s children were running out to door to catch the school bus. Several Slices were pulled from their bag and then rest shoved together to be resealed, and abruptly Jack found himself face-to-face with the damaged one. 

His name was Hiccup, and though he looked a little strange with his oddly shaped crust and slightly squashed lower left corner, Jack liked him right away. They had a lot in common, considering their plights, but he actually had more sympathy for Hiccup—because Hiccup had started off whole, if a little thinly-sliced, and had expected the most out of his however-brief existence. 

Now he didn’t know where he fit in, or if anyone would ever have a use for him. 

Jack comforted Hiccup the only way he knew how: with sarcasm, jokes and laughter. He teased the other Slice about his crinkled corner—in the nicest of ways, of course—and brought Hiccup to giggle-induced tears on more than one occasion. They became friends quickly, fast and true, united in their differences. 

But nothing lasts forever, particularly in the short lives of perishables. 

One minute they were cuddled up together, sleeping in the dim shadows of the cupboard, and the next the door was swung open, the kitchen light jerking them awake with a start. 

They both knew the time had come for them to say their goodbyes. They were the only two Slices left, after all, and try as they might there was no way they could hold together against the force of a human hand. They stuck and clung to each other, but only for a second before Hiccup was jostled loose, pulled away from Jack forever. 

And Jack’s last memory of his friend, as the bag he had called home his entire life was crumpled and tossed into the kitchen trash with him along with it, was watching that same hand plug the toaster in, cram Hiccup into the right-hand slot, and then push the lever down. 

Hiccup screamed and Jack screamed right along with him.


End file.
